


Travel

by I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon



Series: Fatherhood [4]
Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: Baby Dara, Bad Parenting, Calix Lehrer Is His Own Warning, Calix being absolutely atrocious at parenting, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, He's very responsible about giving Dara vitamins but also doesn't have morals so, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, The joys of travelling with a small psychic child, There's no physical violence on screen but there are unspoken threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon/pseuds/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon
Summary: Calix smiled at the bewildered innocence in his eyes. He bent forward and gestured for Dara to come closer. Dara scrambled to his feet, clenching his hands around the armrests of Calix’s chair and turned his head so Calix could murmur in his ear. “Baselines are not like us. They can’t do a fraction of what I, or even you, can do. They can't handle that power, can't even fathom it, it scares them.” Calix laid two fingers under Dara’s chin to carefully turn his head. “You have to promise to not be like that, don't be afraid of having power, of using it. Don't be like them.”Dara looked at him earnestly. “I promise.”
Relationships: Calix Lehrer & Dara Shirazi
Series: Fatherhood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be two chapters because the original idea was Lehrer taking Dara on a vacation and dealing with a small child on a plane and then him monologging and feeling hubris on the acropolis while Dara was like "daddy I found a rock." in the background but I got stuck at the airport.
> 
> (I couldn't think of a title my bad)

Calix had underestimated how much logistics were involved in traveling with a child. He needed an extra seat, extra luggage, things to keep him entertained on the plane and on the ride there, food because Dara seemed to get hungry every three minutes, then he had to get something that wouldn't spill too much, that Dara would actually eat and that didn't have so many preservatives it was essentially poison, he had to remember to buy it (or tell someone to buy it but remembering to was still a hassle) and he had to make sure that Dara wasn't allergic to it. At least Dara seemed to like carrots, happily munching on them in the car while swinging his legs back and forth. He almost dropped them when they got to the airport. Calix got out quickly, gesturing for the staff to leave his bags as he unclicked Dara’s seatbelt and lifted him on his hip.

He threw an absent glance at the big eyes staring over his shoulder, absorbing everything around them diligently and smiled faintly. “See something interesting?”

Dara was silent for a long moment. “Everyone is going somewhere.”

“That’s what airports are for.” Dara looked at him and then nodded solemnly like Calix had just bestowed a great wisdom on him. “You've been to airports before, no?”

“When I came to live with you a lady took me on a plane.” He pulled his shoulders up. “It wasn't fun.”

Calix bent down to set his briefcase and Dara's bag on his suitcase and Dara clung to him anxiously. “No? Why not?” Children enjoyed aimless conversations like this, Dara could talk hours about a dog he petted and about how the dog wasn't as big as Wolf and was a different color and on and on and on. It was amusing at the very least, watching a thing so small talk about something insignificant so earnestly, like it was of great importance that Calix knew everything about this one dog before Dara plopped himself down next to Wolf to tell him that he was still Dara’s favorite. Not to worry.

“It was loud. Wait, are we going in?” he asked, panicked.

“Yes, it will be a moment.”

“Daddy, I don't want to.”

“You have to.”

“I don't wanna!” Dara kicked against Calix’s leg, freezing as soon as the action was done and Calix gave him a _look_. “Sorry,” he whimpered.

“We are going inside, you will behave and you will contain yourself.” Dara nodded fearfully. “Good. Eat your carrots.” Dara squirmed uncomfortably, Calix kept his eyes on him until started chewing on one anyway. Then he smiled. All is forgiven.

When they entered Dara immediately started whining and buried his face into Calix’s shoulder but he stayed quiet and didn't move so Calix ignored him to smile at the staff member that was waiting on them. He handed her their passports and tickets. “Oh poor thing, is he overwhelmed?”

“Tired and already homesick.”

“Oh sweetheart, wait one second, is he allowed candy?” she whispered to him. Dara was not, in fact, allowed candy. Certainly not candy that was handed out by an unknown baseline at an airport but Dara had already perked up his head to look at her with big eyes, unruly curls bruising against Calix’s jaw, making her coo. _Damn telepathy_.

He turned to Calix. “Please daddy.”

“We can make an exception today, because you've been so good.” Dara grinned and clapped his hands together in excitement. The woman smiled and rummaged behind her desk to pull out a lollipop, unwrapping it quickly before handing it to Dara.

“Thank you, miss,” he said before shoving it into his mouth.

She smiled wider. “You're welcome, hun.” Calix gave her a tense smile before walking into the lounge to grab something to eat himself. He pulled out something that he was assured to be intellectually stimulating to a child and that Dara seemed to enjoy as he was always busy with it and set him on the floor. 

“Stay close,” he ordered, holding the toy above Dara’s greedy little hands. 

“I’ll be good, daddy.” Calix handed it to him and Dara sat down at his feet while clicking away at whatever it was.

Dara was earnestly looking down at his toy. “Daddy?” he asked from around his lollipop.

Calix swallowed his bite, airport food never failed to be subpar, even expensive airport food. “Don't talk with food in your mouth.”

Dara pulled the candy out. “Where are we going?”

“Greece.”

“Why?”

“Daddy has to… make friends with important people there to make sure our countries stay friends.”

“Do I have to make friends with them too?”

Calix laughed. “No, dear. Just me.”

“Oh okay. Adults are boring, I don't know how to befriend them.” He frowned down at his toy again. “But why am I here then?”

Calix sighed loudly, making Dara’s shoulders tense. “To keep me company. I was hoping we could both enjoy this trip. You seem to think differently.”

“No! I like being with you!” Dara said hastily. “I just don't like airports. They're loud.”

Calix looked at him with a blank face until Dara started to shuffle uneasily. Then he smiled. “I’m glad.” Dara smiled back and lunged forward to hug his leg. Calix put his knife down to tangle his fingers in Dara’s curls. “It will be better in the air. We will have a private plane so you won’t have to be bothered by all those people,” he said as he twisted one around his finger.

Dara rubbed his cheek against Calix’s leg. “Where will they go?”

“In normal planes, with each other. Don't think about them. They aren't important.”

Dara frowned at him. “Why not?”

Calix smiled at the bewildered innocence in his eyes. He bent forward and gestured for Dara to come closer. Dara scrambled to his feet, clenching his hands around the armrests of Calix’s chair and turned his head so Calix could murmur in his ear. “Baselines are not like us. They can’t do a fraction of what I, or even you, can do. They can't handle that power, can't even fathom it, it scares them.” Calix laid two fingers under Dara’s chin to carefully turn his head. “You have to promise to not be like that, don't be afraid of having power, of _using_ it. Don't be like them.”

Dara looked at him earnestly. “I promise.”

“Good.” Calix smiled. “Because, and you have to remember this, people like them are worth very, very little. They’re replaceable.”

Dara hesitated. “All of them?”

“Yes, people aren't special Dara, they're just people, no matter what they think.”

Dara chewed on his lip, looking down at his lollipop. “Some of them are nice.”

“I’m nicer. No?” When Dara looked up Calix smiled kindly and Dara hesitated for a moment before smiling back.

“Okay, I understand.”

Calix ruffled through his hair, making the curls stick out in every direction. “I knew you would, pet.” He took Dara’s candy, ignoring the tight clench of little fingers and wrapped it in a napkin. “It’s better if you don't have that you might choke. Here.” He pulled out a piece of dark chocolate. “Your favorite.”

Dara’s face turned from upset to elated in seconds. “Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please,” he added belatedly.

Calix pressed a kiss to his temple as he handed it to him. “You're welcome.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Dara forced out through a mouthful of chocolate.

“Don't make a mess.”

“I won't!” Dara said, sticky fingers already destroying the table cloth. Calix shook his head but smiled, it wasn't his tablecloth after all. When Dara was done Calix lifted him into his lap and cleaned his chocolate smudged hands with a damp napkin before Dara could close them around his pant leg while Dara giggled and refused to sit still, sugar making him restless.

When they left the woman greeted them again and Dara hesitated before he smiled back at her. He buried his face into Calix’s neck. “She’s nice.”

“There is no value in being nice, Dara. It’s unfortunate but true.” Dara slumped dejectedly and Calix sighed softly. “You can still be nice back but you have to remember that baselines will always be ants in comparison to us. It’s not their fault, it’s just what it is.”

“I don't want it to be.”

“Wanting isn't going to get you anywhere.” Dara didn't answer so Calix jostled him gently. “Don't get mad at me for teaching you facts, Dara.”

“I’m not mad at you.”

“Hm.”

“I’m not! I promise, daddy. I’m sorry.” Dara hugged his arms around Calix’s neck and pressed a kiss against his cheek to apologize.

“You're forgiven.” Dara gave him a relieved grin. “Let’s not think about this anymore, okay? Just focus on what you want to do in Athens.”

“Okay.” Dara seemed to forget about their conversation immediately, firing question after question at Calix about Greece, and the plane and if he could call Wolf while wiggling around excitedly. Calix gave him an exasperated smile. He might not get it yet but he would grow and learn and eventually see Calix side.

Everyone did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, she was saying, look at our history. Look at the proof that we’ve been here for millenia, that we will stay here for millenia. 
> 
> Like Calix wasn't history himself. Like he wasn't as much legend as each and everyone of the gods that were worshipped here. But he wouldn't rot, he wouldn't let himself be forgotten. He had built his own temple from his mortality and Adalwolf’s ashes and called it Carolinia.
> 
> He was more god than any of these stories had ever been.
> 
> Or Calix is in his default mode (hubris) and Dara just wants headscritches.

Calix let his eyes travel over the Acropolis, at the crumbling pillars and intersection of white and yellow stones. He’d wanted to see this once, long ago, but his parents had never been fond of vacations. Maybe they were scared of what would be done to their house when they were gone, maybe they didn't want to deal with Calix commands and Wolf’s pyromatic tendencies in a small car or maybe travelling with children just wasn't fun. Calix was starting to relate. 

He threw a look at Dara but the boy was behaving, looking curiously at the tall women with faded faces holding up the temple of Athena and Poseidon after interrogating the professor that had been brought here presumably for Calix but was now relegated to babysitting. He looked away again. At least he seemed to be having fun in the heat. Calix not so much, if he got a sunburn from this he wasn't sure he could be trusted to react reasonably. “Dara, don't go too far.”

“Okay!”

“He seems like a sweet kid,” president Vlachos said.

Calix smiled thinly at her dull attempt at flattery. “He is very sweet indeed.” He supposed he should be flattered the president herself had taken the time out of her day to guide him around if it wasn't the very least what he expected and wasn't aware of the threat under this lovely field trip maybe he would be.

Look, she was saying, look at our history. Look at the proof that we’ve been here for millenia, that we will stay here for millenia. 

Like Calix wasn't history himself. Like he wasn't as much legend as each and everyone of the gods that were worshipped here. But he wouldn't rot, he wouldn't let himself be forgotten. He had built his own temple from his mortality and Adalwolf’s ashes and called it Carolinia.

He was more god than any of these stories had ever been.

The history _was_ something impressive. Something he had always loved about europe. “America is dead,” Adalwolf had sworn. “It’s a dead country with no soul.” He had been right about that, even Calix- who hated to admit Wolf was right about anything - had to admit it. The United States had done its very best to wipe out any history founded on its soil. 

One day Carolinia would be as old as these ruins.

Calix would make sure of it.

He breathed out softly. This heat was getting unbearable and he had had enough of this place. “Dara! Come here.” Dara looked up from the ant he’d been following and ran towards him, clutching his pant leg. He turned towards Vlachos. “I do apologize this is all very impressive but I’m afraid the journey has worn my son out quite a bit. You wouldn't mind bringing us back?”

She nodded graciously. “Of course.” She led him towards the exit. “I hope you enjoyed this. It’s not everyday we shut down the Acropolis for one person.”

He smiled and bent down to pat Dara on the head. “I am very grateful. So is Dara.”

“I’m warm.”

“Shush.” Dara whimpered in response and buried his face in Calix’s pant leg. “Poor thing, can't be easy with all that hair.” He ran his hand through Dara’s sweaty curls again.

“Hot,” Dara whined again and stuck his arms out. “Up, up.”

Calix yielded and put him on his hip. “I know. We’re going back to the hotel room now.” Calix grabbed a water bottle from a tired assistant and forced its temperature to drop. He laid it against Dara’s forehead, who huffed out a soft breath and relaxed slightly. Calix pressed it against Dara’s head insistently until he got the hint and grabbed it himself, chubby hands clutching it to his face. 

When they got back to the hotel room Dara stormed into Calix’s room and leaped at his bed , pressing his red face into the sheets. Calix poured two glasses of water and sat on the edge of the bed. “Dara, drink up.”

Dara blearily lifted his head and pushed himself up on his knees to grab the glass and started taking big gulps.

“Small sips,” Calix ordered. Dara slowed down dutifully, staring at Calix with dark, miserable eyes. Calix smiled faintly at Dara’s scrunched up face and stroked his curls away from his face. “Much too hot, isn't it?”

Dara lowered the empty glass and nodded, curls flopping over his face again. Calix couldn't help himself, he slid his fingers through the fluffy curls, gently scratching at the scalp until Dara’s laid back down on the bed and his eyes slid shut. Calix slid the back of his hand over the new freckles that had been covering Dara’s nose and cheeks before pulling off Dara’s shoes and sitting down with his holoreader to get some work done, a glass of scotch floated over. Taking small pleasures was important after all. He needed to finish a speech to ease people into the new immigration policies. The rage was promising but Calix wasn't interested in a coup. Yet. He smiled, all in due time.

He finished the last edits as Dara slept away the afternoon, quiet breaths whistling from his mouth. Calix threw a look at him, spread out on the bed like a little starfish, and decided that he would be fine if Calix took a shower for ten minutes.

When he got back Dara sat blearily on the side of the bed. “Sleep well?”

Dara nodded and held out his arms. “Up.”

“Up what?”

“Up, please,” Dara said meekly. Calix aquinced and held him, wrinkling his nose at the smell and the dampness. How did children always manage to be either damp or sticky?

“You need a bath, little one.” Dara didn't answer, just rested his head on Calix’s shoulder, still half asleep. Not that his answer would have mattered but teaching children about agency and choices was apparently important. Calix still didn't understand entirely why. Obviously the parent was much better in state to make informed decisions on what the child needed. The idea that Dara should be able to decide whether he should take a bath or not was ludicrous, as was the notion that Calix should waste his precious time trying to explain to him why baths were important when he could just throw Dara in with no effort.

He mused about this as he ran the tap, Dara snoozing on his shoulder while Calix swayed gently to keep him like that. Once the bath was full enough that he could bathe Dara but not full enough that Dara could drown himself easily he gently bounced Dara awake and helped him undress before setting him in the tub.

“It’s cold!”

“Tepid. It will help you cool off, you'll get used to it soon. No need for panic.” Dara glared disdainfully at him but didn't say anything besides making indignant squeaking noises when Calix started to wash him. “Hold still.”

Dara stopped leaning away and shot him another glare.

“We’re in a bad mood today,” Calix noted calmly. Dara just kicked the bath water. Calix sighed hard, he shouldn't have put new clothes on. Ah, no point in dwelling on past actions. He grabbed an empty cup from the sink and handed it to Dara. “Here.”

Dara looked at him like he was stupid. “That’s not a toy.”

Calix gave him a conspiratorial look. “Anything can be a toy if you try hard enough.” Dara tended to respond well to behavior like this, whenever he had the idea that Calix entrusted him with a secret he would take his words to heart. Maybe children liked secrets or maybe Dara wanted Calix to like him enough to share secrets with him, either way it worked. Dara gave both the cup and Calix hesitant looks but nodded and started to push it under water. Calix grabbed the other cup and the soap and shoved them both in the bathtub. Washing a slippery child while he was wiggling around wildly trying to catch a bar of soap wasn't easy but Calix managed. “Want to help me wash your hair?”

“Yeah!”

“Hold still then, or you'll get shampoo in your eye.”

Dara made a horrified face at the notion and Calix smiled, amused at this little thing who’s biggest worry was getting shampoo in his eyes.

Once all of Dara’s many, many curls were lathered in shampoo Dara ‘helped’ wash it all out by dunking water over his head while Calix used one hand to shield his eyes and the other to fiddle with the shower. He drained the bathtub and rinsed Dara off one last time. “There, all clean,” he said as he bundled Dara up in a towel. He could probably handle the rest himself. “Don't forget to dry your toes and- _don't_ run, Dara.” 

Dara gave him a dirty look but walked out of the bathroom, presumably to go to his own bed and complain about not understanding the greek cartoons. Calix would have to hire an english movie or something later to avoid having to listen to the horrors of being stuck without Sesame Street. “Brat.”

Should have left him at home.

Calix had forgotten how tiresome spending days with him could get and underestimated how difficult something barely over three feet could make his life. 

Too little, too late. If Dara’s behavior worsened Calix would discipline him, people always bought the most generic excuses, children were clumsy after all. Or he would heal him. It didn't really matter.

Luckily Dara’s mood seemed to lift after a snack and some indulgent headpats. Though he still wriggled away when Calix tried to put sunscreen on his face. “It’s necessary.”

“Nu-uh.” 

“Yes it is.”

“No!”

“This isn't a discussion, pet.”

“I’m not like you, my face won’t turn red.”

Calix sighed. “You won’t get a sunburn but too much sun can make you sick or damage your skin so it’s better if you put on sunscreen.”

Dara folded his arms over his chest. “I won’t get sick.”

Calix carefully let go of all frustration and ruefully diverted his eyes. “Okay.”

Dara shifted uncomfortably. “What?”

Calix sighed. “If you can’t even be bothered to put on a smidge of sunscreen to keep me from worrying about you I won't make you.”

“That’s- that’s not what-”

Calix sighed again. “It’s fine. Let’s just go,” he snapped and watched Dara fidget from the corner of his eye and suppressed a smile. 

“I didn't mean- I- I’ll wear the sunscreen.”

“No, you didn't want to. I don’t know why I put any effort in caring for you, it’s clearly unnecessary and unappreciated. You won't even wear sunscreen.” Far from his most subtle attempt but it did its job. 

Dara stomped on the ground. “I do! I’ll wear it.”

Calix cocked his head. “Are you sure?” Dara nodded, tears in his eyes and Calix smiled. He crouched to Dara’s eye level, framing his face with his hands- smearing sunscreen over his cheeks- and kissing his forehead. “Let’s have dinner then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how Vlee can write one sentence and I go completely haywire.
> 
> Also the only valid color for big bird is blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Lehrer just doesn't care about baselines, like he doesn't hate them he just doesn't care. He Knows he's better than them. In his head he's running, Dara is learning to run, other witchings are walking and baselines are standing still. They're basically useless and he only cares about them if they have an exceptional skill that he can use (tho they would still be better as a witching) or as the masses, people he needs on his side in big numbers but he basically doesn't give a single shit about them as individuals lmao. He's just like "Dara stop having basic empathy for boring people and be like me." Who gave the go ahead for this fucking adoption Istg.
> 
> Lehrer carries Dara around everywhere because Dara will get distracted and wander off and is slow bc he's a little baby. Or maybe he's like me with my cats and he just enjoys carrying Dara around for the sake of it.
> 
> I'm ihuntedthemoon on Tumblr btw. Send me an ask if you have a question or a prompt or something.
> 
> I'm really glad I have time to do stuff like this again now that Prayer for Persephone is done and I hope I will have more soon!


End file.
